


Tingle Fucking Tavbros

by The_Royal_Gourd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee and tavros being cute, I DON'T THINK YOU ARE, Implied Relationship, M/M, can be read as friend fic, in my brain they're together, lol pie, really just cuties being cute, u reddy 4 this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Gourd/pseuds/The_Royal_Gourd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Gamzee partake in some mad miracles, er, pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingle Fucking Tavbros

"Yo Tavbro, pass me over some of that magical motherfucking pie." Gamzee turned over to Tavros and made grabby hands at the sopor pie on the other side of his legs. "Gamzee I, uh, think you're probably good on the whole pie thing. That is, do you really, uh, need more pie?" 

Gamzee looked away sharply posture tensing as he ground his teeth together. "Of course I don't motherfucking need more pie Tavros, I just want some more motherfucking miracles okay? I am really lacking on the motherfucking miracles so just give me some more of that righteous slop."   
Tavros frowned at Gamzee and sighed, looking at their surroundings he tilted his head pointedly at the walls of their asteroid base. "It's probably being crammed on this, uh, rock so far from home. You're probably just homesick maybe?" 

"I think you may be motherfucking right Tavbro, I bet a bro hug would make me feel better." Gamzee smiled at Tavros and scooted over to gather him into his arms. Gamzee sighed contentedly but opened his eyes when he felt a wet spot spreading across his shirt. "Oops, looks like you made a little mess Tavbro but it's okay it won't keep us from enjoying our pie."   
Gamzee grabbed the empty pie tin resting next to Tavros and scraped at the bottom with his claws before sticking them in his mouth. "That's some good motherfucking pie, would you like some Tavbro? Gamzee stared vacantly at the pie tin and nodded once smiling. I didn't really think so but it doesn't hurt a motherfucker to ask, don't want to be rude to my bro." Tavros dead eyes stared at Gamzee seemingly accusing him. "I know you never approved of the pie man but I need those jinglefucking miracles okay?" Gamzee turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at his eyes. "windows to the motherfucking soul." Gamzee mumbled as he stared at the pie tin still in his hands.

"Why are you bringing that up now? It's not my fault you know so you don't gotta be all up and staring at me with those motherfucking eyes." Silence stretched across the pair as Gamzee's eyes darted from the tin to Tavros "I don't know what you want me to up and say Tavbro, I'm sorry don't be giving me the silent treatment." Gamzee reached over and turned Tavros's head back around. "Please talk to me, I need to hear some motherfucking miracles man." He grabbed Tavros and held him to his chest no longer caring he was getting covered in blood. Gamzee squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled into Tavros's hair." I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA
> 
> How you like dem apples?


End file.
